


A Little Sugar in my Bowl

by panickyintheuk



Series: Abandoned WIPs [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Stiles, M/M, Porn stars au, Teacher-Student Relationship, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickyintheuk/pseuds/panickyintheuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have been co-starring in these things for a while, and they're both bored of the scripts. Meanwhile, Stiles is bored of the whole industry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Sugar in my Bowl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so, I never intended to post this as a chapter fic, much less a WIP, especially since I already have two WIPs up. But it's been sitting in my drafts for nearly a month, and I don't want it to be auto-deleted, so I thought I'd post it for my own benefit. Be warned before you start that there is currently no ETA for chapter 2! Proceed at your own risk.
> 
> Also, my end notes are almost as long as the fic at this point. I wrote them when I was still planning to post this as a completed piece. Whoops.

“Please,” says Stiles plaintively, “I can’t get a C. My dreams of attending the DeVry Institute will be ruined!”

Derek’s lip twitches. “I can’t give you a DeVry-worthy A when you’re giving me an ITT Tech effort.” 

“But I complete all my assignments! My test scores are some of the highest in the class!”

“It’s not negotiable. You don’t participate in class discussions, and you refuse to come up to the front of the class.”

Stiles licks his lips. “Well, you see, Mr Hardon… I have a little problem.”

“Is it polio? If it’s polio, I could excuse you.”

Stiles coughs. “No, it’s… not polio.” 

“Timmy -”

“Jason.”

“Timmy, I have a very busy schedule. I don’t have time to play guessing games,” says Derek sternly.

“I have a little crush on you, Mr Hardon.”

“That’s very sweet, Timmy, but it’s hardly a medical problem.”

“No, you see, sometimes I can’t come to the front of the class because I get a little - excited.”

“Oh,” says Derek. “Well, at least the polio cleared up.”

“Yeah, thank the Lord.”

“Well, Timmy -”

“Jason.”

“Truth be told, I’d love to fuck your ass.”

Stiles chokes with laughter. “That’s great, but what about my A?”

“Okay, Abbott and Costello, that’s enough,” shouts Bobby. “We’ll edit that into something less obnoxious, I’m not wasting any more time today. Now get your damn clothes off.”

*

“All right, now bend him over the desk,” says Bobby. Stiles looks at Derek and rolls his eyes.

“That’s a little cliché, don’t you think? Can’t I lay him on the desk face-up?”

“We’re not trying to win any Oscars here. Later on you can hold him up and fuck him, show off your muscles, how’s that?”

Derek shrugs and does as directed, pinning an arm behind Stiles’s back and putting on the condom with his other hand. He gets ready to push in.

“Ouch, my polio!” says Stiles. Derek cracks up and lets go of his arm.

“Can you two _concentrate_?” shouts Bobby. “I’m not paying you by the hour here.” 

After the requisite desk-fucking, Derek does indeed hold Stiles up. Stiles is totally naked, whereas Derek is still wearing his unbuttoned shirt and his socks. For a second he thinks he’s going to lose his balance and perform a Risky-Business-gone-wrong slide across the floor, but he manages to keep his footing. They go at it for a while. Derek keeps track of which of Stiles’s noises are for the benefit of the camera and which are genuine - it swings towards the latter more and more as time goes on. When he’s pretty sure Stiles is close to coming, Derek puts his lips to his ear.

“Oh, yeah, _Timmy_ ,” he whispers filthily.

Stiles laughs breathlessly and shudders, coming between their stomachs.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” says Bobby.

“I can probably make him come again,” says Derek, semi-apologetically. Stiles smiles dopily at him.

“No, we haven’t got all night. Just pull out and jerk off on his cheeks, okay?”

*

As Bobby leaves, muttering about how he can’t wait to get home and eat something (“right, if by ‘something’ he means Jake Greenberg’s ass,” says Stiles), they get cleaned up and put on their street clothes.

“You wanna head to the diner?” asks Stiles.

“Sure, I’ve worked up an appetite,” Derek grins.

“Ugh, cheesy.”

“You’re cheesy.”

“Yeah, from your head cheese.”

“I seem to remember somebody telling me he loved my little turtleneck.”

“Okay, what happens on New Year’s Eve stays on New Year’s Eve,” says Stiles, reddening.

They take a booth by the window. Stiles orders a cheeseburger with tornado fries; Derek just gets a Caesar salad.

“And you say you have an appetite,” says Stiles.

“We can’t all have crazy metabolisms.”

“Right. You’re so in danger of getting chubby. 

Derek shrugs. “Gotta stay on top of it if I want to keep getting work.”

“Yeah, speaking of which, I can’t keep playing twinks forever. Look at me, I’m getting crow’s feet.”

“Do you mind? I’m five years older than you.”

“Yeah, but you’ve looked 35 for ten years and you’ll stay that way for another 20.”

“Not if I eat like that,” says Derek, pointing his fork at Stiles’s burger.

“Whatever. You might as well let yourself go, Bobby’s never gonna hire you again, you asshole.”

“He loves me.”

“He loves the money you make him. I can’t believe I’ve corrupted you, you used to be such a professional. Remember the first time we worked together?”

“‘Skinny Twink Gets Fucked Raw By Daddy’? Sure, I remember,” says Derek, then notices the waitress is in earshot and blushes.

“Derek, she works two doors down from a porn studio, she’s heard worse,” says Stiles, and waves her over to refill his coffee. “I thought you were a total dick. No pun intended. It took me so long to figure out you were shy. Thanks,” he adds as the waitress leaves.

“I’m not shy.”

Stiles ignores him. “And then the first time I made you laugh on camera, that was so great.”

“What’s with all the reminiscing? Are we doing a clip show?”

“I… have some news.”

“That sounds ominous. Are you dying?”

“No, it’s good news. I think? Do you remember than unaired pilot I did a couple of months ago?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, NBC picked it up for series.”

“Stiles, that’s… fucking amazing! You’re gonna be on TV?”

“Yeah, I mean, I’m just a supporting character, but…”

“They’ll bump you up in no time when they see what you can do. This is so great.”

“Yeah, of course. I mean, it probably means we won’t be working together anymore.”

“Yeah, how are you gonna deal with the porn thing?”

“I think I just have to own it? There’s no point pretending like it didn’t happen. If somebody cares enough to find out, they will. Anyway, I’m not ashamed of it.”

“That makes sense.”

“But, uh, what I wanted to say was, do you wanna maybe come back to my place, have a roll in the hay with nobody watching? One last time for good luck kinda thing?”

“Stiles, we can’t,” says Derek seriously. Stiles’s face goes carefully blank. “I have to feed my cat. My place?”

Stiles laughs, relieved. “Yes, we can do that, that’s fine.”

“You know, we don’t have to stop sleeping together just because you got another job,” says Derek casually.

Stiles looks uncomfortable. “I just… I don’t -”

“Or not,” says Derek.

**

It’s probably stupid of him, but Derek tunes in to watch the first episode of Stiles’s show when it airs. It’s pretty funny, if not exactly ground-breaking. It’s basically The Office if they worked in a high school. As far as Derek is concerned, Stiles - as a newly-qualified teacher who keeps getting mistaken for a student - is the best part, but he knows he’s not exactly unbiased.

It’s a couple of months since he saw Stiles, and he hasn’t reached out to contact him. He was kind of hurt, quite honestly, when he realised that Stiles wasn’t interested. Not like he’s holding it against Stiles or anything, just, he needed a little time for his ego to recover.

He’s liked Stiles for a while now, and he thought maybe it was mutual. He really should know better than to get attached to one of his co-stars, but getting attached to the wrong people has always been Derek’s problem. Until Stiles he’d never worked with the same actor more than twice, but people liked their chemistry, so they ended up doing a bunch of videos together. Back then he had a reputation in the business for being unfriendly, because he kept himself to himself and didn’t go to a lot of parties, but Stiles kind of battered his way past his defences and they became friends.

Maybe that’s why he started thinking it was something it wasn’t - he doesn’t actually have that many friends in LA. That’s kind of a depressing thought. He should probably get out there more, but he just, he hates clubs and parties, and he’s not great at talking to people. People hit on him all the time, but he’s not looking for hook-ups.

His cat Mog jumps on his lap and starts kneading. “You’re the loser,” he tells her. “Yes you are. No, I’m kidding, I love my Mog.” Mog purrs.

He picks up his smartphone (no point trying to use the laptop if the cat’s awake) and searches ‘LGBT meetups LA’, then scours the page for anything that looks acceptably non-sexual. He finally finds an LGBT board game group (named, predictably, ‘Gaymers LA’) that meets in the basement of a “hipsterific” (according to Stiles) tea shop that Derek secretly loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything I know about the porn industry is gleaned from a couple of trashy late-night documentaries I half-watched, other people's porn AUs and the movie Boogie Nights. I'm gonna say take it with a pinch of salt.
> 
> My knowledge of the TV industry is also extremely limited.
> 
> The porn they're shooting at the beginning is 100% based on [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4KyyPDRvLs). I loved the idea of these two porn stars being sick of their corny dialogue and deliberately messing around and trying to make each other break, and I thought it would work really well for a Sterek story (plus the older guy totally looks like Hoechlin, right? Or is that just me?). I actually watched the whole porno (or, as much of it as I could find for free online), and my description incorporates elements of the real deal. JSYK.
> 
> There's a real Gaymer group in LA, which I know almost nothing about. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. The hipster tea shop is 100% based on one in my own city, which is 100% not LA. They have a game night in the basement, which I have never actually attended.
> 
> TL;DR I know nothing about anything and this whole thing is ridiculous.


End file.
